What do you do with a drunken vampire?
by Raven-Rain
Summary: Just a silly fic which shouldn't be taken seriously.


**What do you do with a drunken vampire?**

"Marty, wake up." Merrill said shaking Marty's shoulder.

"Wha?" He asked groggily, rubbing his squinting eyes.

"Drew's not in his coffin. He borrowed a book I wanted back and I can't find him anywhere."

"What do you want me to do about it? I don't know where he is."

"Find him. He's still upset that he can't be with Sherry. I'm afraid he might do something stupid."

"Like fall for a mortal? Oops too late," He sarcastically replied.

He stared at Merrill expecting her to leave but she stood her ground. Sighing with frustration he got up and put his coat on.

"Search anywhere people go when they've been rejected…like bar's or something."

"Bar's it is." Marty happily left the Mansion and walked to the nearest bar.

"This is my lucky day." He said spotting Drew in the first bar he tried.

Sitting in the stool next to Drew at the Bar, Marty ordered himself a bloody mary. Drew turned around and started to squint at Marty.

"Who're you?" Drew slurred, swallowing another shot of tequila. He sucked on another lime segment and pushed it to the pile with all the rest.

Marty looked next to Drew and counted about fifteen shot glasses.

"Hey," Drew loudly whispered while poking Marty's arm to get his attention.

"Who are you? Stop moving, urg…my tongue is heavy and dry. I need more drink."

Before Drew could bring another shot glass to his mouth, Marty took it and drank it.

"I'm your fairy godmother." Marty said sarcastically.

"Can you tell me who my ONE is?" Drew said leaning his head on the bar and closing his eyes to try and stop the spinning.

"Dr. Murdock." He jokingly replied.

"He is really cute and clever and kind and he has a nice butt too! He's really my one? Huh…right under my nose and I didn't even notice."

"Umm…Drew I was joking. So you're bi-sexual? Having a little crush on Murdock now are we?"

"You do too?"

"Uhh, no. I think you're the only one."

"Cool, I can have him all to myself!" Drew said finding a silly smile plastered on his face when he looked at the bar mirror.

"This place is really nice…but can you stop it from spinning?"

"Come'on. I'm cutting you off." Marty said as he dragged a kicking and screaming Drew away from the alcohol source and into the night leaving money on the bar.

"You cut me? Where?" Drew said trying to find any cuts on his body.

Shaking his head Marty murmured,

"Why are you doing this to yourself over a mortal?" He slightly jumped when Drew pulled himself out of Marty's grasp and answered him,

"This isn't over Sherry! When I thought I couldn't see her EVER it scared me that it didn't hurt me more. That must mean that she isn't my one and only truest love ever in the big bad world."

"Then why are you getting this wasted?" Marty asked while coaching Drew in the direction of the school. Tutting, Drew answered Marty like it was obvious.

"If Sherry's not the one then I don't know who is. Eessy has Karl, You have Merrill but who do I have? I guess I have Murdock now. Oh! We can act out my teacher / student fantasy I've had since a kid!" Marty interrupted his train of thought excitedly,

"Wha? The-there's nothing between Merrill and me. She's just some boring, shy geek." Marty said trying to hide his true feelings for the girl he thought he was actually falling in love with.

"Yeah, yeah. I've seen the way you look at her and how you look at me 'cos you're all jealous she likes me and not you."

Drew stopped dead in his tracks and looked around like he was a spy checking to see if the coast was clear. In a loud whisper he told Marty to come closer.

"If I tell you a secret do ya promise not to tell anyone?" Without waiting for a reply Drew went on to say,

"She like's you…I read her journal by mistake. I thought it was a book but it was her journal…trust me. She likes you." With that said Drew shouted,

"Last one back owes a ration!" and started running towards the school at a drunken zigzag stumbling every now and then but never falling down completely.

Not wanting to loose any of his blood rations Marty joined in and ran after him shouting how he cheated and it wasn't fair.

Reaching the school Marty was disappointed that a drunken Drew still managed to beat him. With the new revelations made by a very drunken Drew, class was going to be fun. Walking into class Drew sat down and cradled his head on his palms staring at Murdock with a goofy smile on his face. Marty sat down across from Merrill and couldn't help looking from her to Drew. Drew pulled his attention away from Murdock and just winked at Marty returning his attention to the distinguished teacher.

All Marty could think was that the full moon really did bring about some strange events. When he caught Merrill looking at him and saw the sly smile and would be blush he couldn't help but grin back and silently thank Drew for opening his eyes.

**THE END.**


End file.
